Aru Kori Unmei
by LizBethy
Summary: Usagi is fighting Chaos. Squall is fighting Ultimecia. Both take extrodianry amounts of power... and what if they happened at the same time? And Time Compression wrecked it? SquallUsagi (FVIIISM) FINALLY chapter two!
1. Chapter One

Lizbethy: *bounces onto the scene* A FFVIII/SM story! Don't get many of those! *drools over mental image of Squall* But this isn't any type of story... it's co-authored!   
  
babyserenity: *sauters onto the scene and stares strangely at liz-chan* what!? how can you be so cheery at 4 in the morn---WAIT! DID YOU SAY SQUALL!?   
  
liz: *nods* he's one of the main characters! and love interest!   
  
babyserenity: yes, good thing ive made clones of him, or i would be jealous and i mean, 100% psycho maniac dude....wait a minute....i already am....   
  
liz: *sighs* yes you are. But, the story (is great) is about, um, Squall/Usagi. Now READ!   
  
babyserenity: yes, go on....read the story...so we can finish our chattering.....  
  
disclaimer: (enter favorite lame disclaimer here)  
  
babyserenity: *settles down on review couch, which none of liz-chan's squad is claiming at the moment* have fun! *hugs her squall-clone*  
  
  
~Aru Kori Unmei~  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
~~^~~ Usagi's POV  
  
She mocked me. And she glared at me with those evil infested eyes, "Love and friends," She smirked. "The fool's peace! The future!"  
  
A flash of light surrounded me as I stood up, "You'll never understand how strong our friends' and lovers' hands, bodies, and words are!!" My hand clenched into a fist. "The reason I made it this far, and the reason for me to fight! Is to save my friends who were always there for me!"  
  
I started walking up the stairs, towards her, but stopped, "That is what it means to be a Sailor Scout!!"  
  
A look of defeat came through Galaxia's eyes. But just as I noticed it, it was gone. And so was she. She ran off and disappeared.  
  
  
~~^~~ Squall's POV  
  
I narrow my eyes as the Sorceress Ultimecia cackles wickedly in her heavily accented voice. Honestly! We tramp through her gothic castle, get lost a several times, beat all the random monsters, not to mention the one in the art gallery… who in all honesty figured that out with out cheating? And now here we are, standing before her, thankfully with all of our powers and GF back, and she's cackling! Let's get this on lady!   
  
"Squall! I'm scared!" Rinoa whispered beside me. Good Hyne she's annoying, but if I'm around her my friends aren't trying to hook me up and bring me out of my shell.   
  
I sigh in frustration. "Just stick close to me." I tell her. I look at my friends while the witch is rambling on about "Kursed Seeds". Zell is anxious for battle, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Quistis looks determined to end the threat and is brandishing her whip, Selphie is smirking which means her thought process is "lady go BOOM!" and Irvine is grim faced, ready for battle. But Rinoa? She's huddling at my side with her little dog trying to look cute. Hyne help us all, our sorceress cares more about flirting than saving the world.  
  
I heft Lionheart up as Ultimecia stands and points while saying, "I shall start with you three."   
  
Thank Hyne she doesn't pick Rinoa, but instead Zell, Selphie, and I. The others disappear from our view and we all stand ready. She doesn't attack right away; she seems to be sizing all of us up.   
  
Zell is ready first, and quickly unleashes a few punches on her, she flinches slightly and counter attacks with a Maelstrom on all of us. Selphie recovers first and sends a fire level three spell at her but Ultimecia's defenses are too strong.   
  
I charge her with my Gunblade and slash at her across the chest. Her yellow eyes stare up at me wide and she falls back a step, blood gushing from her chest. "Zell, Meltdown." I command.  
  
Zell nods and knocks down her defenses with the fire spell. Now Selphie's magic will work better. But Selphie observed that my attack did the greatest amount of damage and sent an aura spell my way. The golden magic surrounded me and I felt power surge through me. My limit break peaks and I run at the sorceress with renewed fierceness. She attempts to block my attack, but I'm far more agile. All those sessions with Seifer really paid off. I finish my attack off with fated circle, and the blue energy hits her like a sack of potatoes.   
  
She falters and speaks again. "Witness the power of the strongest GH, Griever! Make them BLEED!" She yells as she summons the giant, flying, gray lion. He roars and attacks Selphie right off with his long, razor-sharp and very deadly claws. I was too much in awe to cover for her. This Griever was-is-my idol! Selphie cries out in pain and falls to the ground unmoving. Quistis immediately ran to take her place.   
  
Griever doesn't attack right away, or after Zell unleashes his limit break burning rave, Quistis casts demi, and I attack with a blizzard level three spell and I feel my GF Shiva revel in Griever's dislike of ice. The lion then swipes at me with one claw and I jump out of the way in time, but I miss seeing the second arm and Griever cuts me across my chest. I wince slightly and counter with a strike of my own, from nose to navel. Griever roars in fury and the ground starts to shake. "Cast Protect and Shell, NOW!" I order and all three of us let the blue and pink magic wash over us.   
  
And that's when it hits us. Shockwave Pulsar.   
  
After the devastating blow that wiped out half my energy, I turn to see Zell on the ground not moving and Quistis quickly casting a cure on herself. Griever roars in pain again and disappears. Ultimecia's disembodied voice echoes around us. "I shall junction myself to Griever." She whispers.   
  
Quistis and I watch in shock as a monster, half sorceress half Guardian Force, appears in front of us. Griever is now gray and pink with Ultimecia melted into his chest and he doesn't have his wings anymore. They both look like they're in tremendous amounts of pain.   
  
Irvine quickly runs to take Zell's place leaving only Rinoa to observe with her little dog. He cocks his gun and shoots the junctioned pair in Griever's left eye. They roar and swipe at all of us, only hitting Quistis. She glares, casts a triple on herself and then cures us all. I use my limit break again and end it off with Lionheart, which is fifteen deadly, energy taking blows. They scream in pain and the bottom half of their body disappears. Quistis grimaces at the disgusting sight in front of us and casts three demi spells on them. Irvine uses an aura stone on himself and then goes on to his limit break with dark ammo. One final move, a draw, pulling Griever from Ultimecia into me, does the trick.   
  
Ultimecia screams in a disembodied torment and her body is ripped in to shreds by an unseen force. We watch in morbid fascination as the remains are pulled by gravity into a dark ball. All the light seems to go with them and we're left in eerie silence and pitch black. Then we hear it-her-them. It's a whisper so faint, but in the deafening silence it seems so loud.   
  
"I am the true form of Ultimecia."  
  
  
~~^~~ Usagi's POV  
  
I ran down towards the room that was filled with evil. I could feel its negative energy building up. I dashed inside the room and stopped. My eyes widened. The two of us were on a platform of ice, which was just floating above a huge cauldron. Hmm, so let me get this straight, first I have to kill this person, and then, I have to figure out how to get rid of this stupid negative energy thing? I guess my work is getting harder by the minute. But wait! There's not just negative energy in the cauldron, there's also pure!  
  
I winced as the dark wave of energy came up and around me.  
  
"This place," Galaxia started. "Is the holiest place in the universe." She turned around to me. "The Galaxy Cauldron." She smirked at my expression. "Strong stars. Losers and Sailor Scouts. Everything in the galaxy is born here."  
  
I blinked. A place where stars are born. How beautiful. If there is hope left in the universe, it can ne found here.  
  
"This is the place where the chosen one will be victorious." Her eyes started to bring in a gleam of hatred. "Here everything is made and everything is lost." Galaxia raised her arms, and the crystal with the star seeds appeared.   
  
I cried out, knowing something bad was going to happen, "Galaxia!? What are you doing!?"   
  
She whipped her arms out, and the crystal melted into the cauldron. "Hundreds of Sailor Crystals from across the galaxy just melted into nothing. It feels so great."  
  
My mind started to spin. Everybody's Sailor Crystal's disappeared. I always believed that if I could save their Sailor Crystals everybody would come back to normal. I closed my eyes for a moment and reopened them. I will regain hope. Everyone's Sailor Crystal. "You're not getting away with this Galaxia!!"  
  
ZAAAP!  
  
I flew back and landed on my back.  
  
Galaxia smirked, and it was evident something inside of her did too. "Release your anger and hatred. Be alone Sailor Moon. That feeling will generate your true power."  
  
A voice rang out to them, "Ohhhhhh." The cauldron started to twitch.   
  
Galaxia laughed, "It obtained power and started to move!! You should sacrifice yourself to Chaos too, Sailor Moon!! Throw your powers into the Cauldron and die with Chaos!" She ran at me and yelled "Galactica Super String!!"  
  
I shielded my eyes, waiting for the blast that never came. I opened my eyes again. Chibi-Chibi was standing in front of me. The power of Galaxia's blast rebounded onto her.  
  
She looked startled as the voice came back, but quickly regained her composure, "CHAOS!" She raised her hand, "The strongest Sailor Scout, Sailor Moon, will be yours!"  
  
"Finally the time has come! I will have the power to rule the universe!"  
  
My eyes widened as the dark energy came up behind Galaxia, who was oblivious to it. "Sailor Moon at her mightiest for you!"  
  
She turned around as the darkness sucked her back. "SAILOR MOON!"   
  
I ran up to her and grabbed her before she could fall into the cauldron. "GALAXIA!?" I pulled her back as it came full force. A bright light surrounded me as I leaned over Galaxia and Chibi-Chibi to keep them safe.  
  
I could hear the evil cackling, "Ohhhh. Such power!" I could feel the cauldron rumbling as the voice continued to speak. "That glow. The strongest light in the galaxy! It will finally be mine! I am Chaos! I am the one who failed to become a star and the ruler of the dark stars within this cauldron!"  
  
I stood up and I gasped in surprise, CHAOS!?  
  
"The one who received the beautiful power of the light. You have destroyed the evil stars. Your brothers and sisters who were born from the same sea of stars. And you made your name famous through-out the galaxy."  
  
"Brothers and sisters!? The evil stars?" I asked, clutching myself in pain as more negative energy surrounded me.  
  
"Those you destroyed, those you called enemies were copies of myself. They traveled through time and space from this point."  
  
All the enemies I have fought, all come back to here? I thought of all of them individually. Queen Metalia. Death Phantom. Pharaoh 90. Nephernia. And Galaxia.  
  
"Your coming here was fate. Where there is light, there is darkness. Darkness brings light and light brings darkness. We are destined to be together like we were, when we first started. Finall! The time has come to be one again!" an energy beam came out and was headed straight for me. I ran over to Galaxia and shielded her from the impact.  
  
"Why did you save me!?" I stared into the depths of her eyes. I was getting lost inside her beautiful blue orbs, but her words shocked me. "Kill me! Sailor Moon! Kill me!" I looked on sympathetically while she spilled her heart out to me. "I guess I can't destroy Chaos. This star wasn't for me either."  
  
"Galaxia! I reached out to you because I felt your loneliness! I don't want to lose any more friends!" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, but I ignored them.  
  
"I am your enemy! This is war!" Galaxia shouted.  
  
"I can't fight any more." I let the tears flow down my cheeks, "Everybody is gone." I looked towards Chaos again, "I wasn't always fighting for peace and justice. I was fighting for my friends, and my loved ones." I brought my hands up to my face. "But everything is gone. I have nothing important left to me." I turned back to Galaxia. "Who should I fight for now? And why?"  
  
"Ha! You and I can't fight. There will be no more Sailor Senshi. Sufferings will finally end."  
  
The battle, will end? What I wanted will come to pass, but like this?  
  
"No!" I turned startled over to Chibi-Chibi. "There will not be an end to fighting. It will go on forever. That is why you must end it here, to save the galaxy's future." The small child walked up to me, her eyes shining. "Sailor Moon, with your last powers, you must, you must," she wavered. "You must throw yourself into the cauldron to destroy it and Chaos!"  
  
Chaos, and the cauldron!? Chibi-Chibi?  
  
"Chaos has become one with the cauldron. To destroy Chaos, you must destroy the Cauldron as well."  
  
"But!" I protested. "If the cauldron disappears, stars will not be born again. Someday the Galaxy's future will disappear!"  
  
"But if you don't do that! There will always be suffering! You must do it Sailor Moon! Or someday you will regret it!"  
  
I blinked back my tears. "A long as stars are born the battle will never end." As long as stars are born. This is the galaxy's wish? Does it mean to end all struggles, everything must die? Is it my turn to swing the glaive of death? Because it's necessary. Does that make it right?  
  
"That is the only way to bring peace to this galaxy!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed towards me, as if reading my thoughts. "That is, the only way." She calmed down and stared me straight in the eye. "But even if this galaxy dies. Another cauldron will be born somewhere. There will be another future. Light and darkness will be born again. Peace will not come that easily."  
  
I nodded to her, "Yes, you are right. A new future will always be created. There should be light and darkness, battles, hope, life and death. Happiness and sadness. They will be born again. Everything is born from the stars."  
  
Galaxia was on the verge of tears, gazing at me, trying to understand everything. When suddenly her lock on her wrist broke.  
  
"GALAXIA!?"  
  
I jumped over to her, but I was too late. She had already been taken away. She had no idea about any of this. She should have had a happy life, but Chaos taught her about everything evil.  
  
"Chibi-Chibi," I said as she had her hand on my shoulder. "I won't give up. Everyone believed in me. At the end of a battle, there is always hope for the future. I will make a hope for my friends, for a new future." I turned and she gave me a hug, which I was first surprised, but I then I hugged back.  
  
~~~^~~~ Pluto's POV  
  
I was scanning portals, as usual, when I felt a sharp tug from my princess's dimension. Chaos. She's fighting Chaos. I shook my head sadly and wished dearly I was down there with her. But even if the galaxy is destroyed, time still goes on.  
  
I watched as my poor hime talked to Chibi-Chibi some more, who was revealing who she was. Serenity in the future! My hime then transformed into Sailor Cosmos, which was different than the average fuku. On her forehead, instead of her moon insignia, there was a star, with beads on the side. And her mini skirt was different; it was a little bit longer than the normal ones. (bs-chan: thats still not that good....eheh....still can give guys a big peep.....*sighs* I feel sorry for them) Her wings on her back looked more real then in her eternal form. She didn't have any sleeves, at her shoulders there was a bit of see-through material. Instead of a bow on top of her breasts, there were small wings, and in the center of them was a different locket, circular with the same star as on her forehead.  
  
What surprised me was that she held a staff; it was long and slender until it reached the top. Which there was a ball with wings.  
  
Her hair was even different. Instead of the golden tresses (bs-chan: i have nooo idea if that's even what they are called!), she had longer, hair, which was silver. But if the light hit it just right, it turned platinum!  
  
I stared while she walked forward towards the Galaxy Cauldron. Right as she was about to do something, I felt another tug, but this time, it wasn't from hime's dimension.   
  
I glanced sharply over my shoulder at a dimension I usually didn't watch. I saw my stupidity right away. This dimension was filled with sorceresses but none of them had ever been able to control time, so I left it alone. But apparently some crazy Doctor created a machine. And now, a deadly sorceress was trying to compress time. The whole dimension was entirely unstable and people could travel through the time! Why didn't I notice this sooner? I have been so wrapped up in protecting my Hime that I've been slipping on my duties. (Liz-chan: naughty Puu!) I watched in fear as six teenagers only a year older than my hime try to defeat her.   
  
The boy in the middle, Squall, seemed to be the leader. (bs-chan: *drools*) The Sorceress Ultimecia was changing into her final form. A blinding white light flashed momentarily blinding the three fighting. The Sorceress in her true form towered over them. She had a deadly calm about her, and was missing a face. All of her magic formed a type of armor around her in bright colors. Pink, blue and white seemed to be the dominated colors. Her headdress was also armored, and armor cascade around her like lace. She had no legs.   
  
I watched as the cowboy, Irvine, shoot another round of dark ammo into her. She took it all calmly, even though it wounded her greatly. "Hell's Gate." She uttered. The three were bombarded with light and poison woven so tightly together, they couldn't tell them apart. It seared through them leaving them to their weakest state possible before collapsing. The blonde girl, Quistis, still had a triple so she cured her friends second later.   
  
Squall stood up, pulling all his energy into an attack, his limit break. He attacked with fury, a total of nine deadly wounds. But he wasn't finished. He stilled for a moment, a blue glow flowing about him and he attacked again, with Lionheart. Fifteen more deadly blows were given to the armored sorceress.   
  
I watched in awe as Ultimecia cast her most powerful spell. Apocalypse. With her tremendous power she drew four planets out of their orbit and smashed them down upon the three. The blow was incredible. No one should have survived. I watched carefully as the lights dimmed and the debris disappeared. Irvine and Quistis lay unmoving but Squall stood defiantly. He cast a cure on himself and the Sorceress spoke to him. He attacked again and again with renewed power. She spoke again and again. I was dimly aware that something huge was going on to my hime and my eyes widened in horrified realization what was about to happen.   
  
But there was nothing I could do. I watched in slow motion as Squall crouched like a lion stalking it's pray, as my hime started to sprint towards the cauldron. I watched him lunge at the sorceress; power was emanating from him, Ultimecia and Squall both saw that this was the end. Sailor Cosmos jumped into the cauldron, if I didn't know that it was going to happen, I swear I would have fainted. He struck her, his gunblade sliced through her and the scream echoed throughout the Time Gates. I could feel my hime ask all the scouts for power, so I lent her some of mine, and the light prevailed over the darkness. I closed my eyes as the two huge powers collide, both too great, and they merged.   
  
~~^~~ (Squall's POV)  
  
I did it! That was the first thought on my mind as the light faded and everything faded to black. Or did it? "Rinoa?" I called softly into the darkness. Shouldn't she be near by? She didn't fight, so she should be near…right? "Rinoa?" I called a bit louder. Did she go back already? Wait! What if I get stuck in the time compression?   
  
I began to run. "Quistis? Zell? Selphie? Irvine?" I yelled. I stopped and listened. What happened to everyone? I knew I wasn't dead. My ribs hurt like Hell Fire after Griever's blow, and I had a dull, pounding ache from that Apocalypse spell, and I could feel my GFs shifting in the back of my mind, trying to accommodate Griever. Shiva, Bahamut, Diablos, and now Griever. Is there a law on how many can fit in your head at a time? No wonder my memories are completely gone.   
  
"Am I alone? Again?" I asked the empty space, I expected it to mock me somehow. No. I'm not alone. I've got friends. They just aren't here. I have to get there. Where are we supposed to meet? I damned my horrible memory. Couldn't they take up some other part of the brain? The Orphanage, Shiva reminded me. Right. Orphanage.   
  
The darkness faded slowly and I found myself in front of the Orphanage. But something was wrong. I studied the in tact fence, the neat garden, the bright, cheery house. Crap. Leave it to me to go back too far.   
  
"Squall!" What? I looked around carefully  
  
"I'm going to find Ellone!" A defiant voice yelled behind me. A little boy ran by me, completely oblivious to the fact that a man bleeding heavily, clothes bloody and ripped, and barely standing up right was right next to him. I raised an eyebrow as I watched a familiar boy run away.   
  
"Squall!" A woman in a black dress with long black hair ran out of the house and stopped next to me. She sighed and looked at the ground.  
  
"He's not going any where." I reassured her.   
  
She looked up at me startled. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.   
  
I didn't bother to answer. She could figure it out; after all she was a sorceress.   
  
Then I noticed a crimson cloud from behind her, silently forming. A batter and bruised Ultimecia in her normal form stepped out, barely able to stand up. "I can't go yet…" She breathed, almost collapsing.  
  
I pulled out my gunblade and stood in front of my old Matron. "You again? Can't you just die?" I asked. But Matron stepped out from behind me.   
  
"I will receive her powers." She said sullenly. "Before a sorceress dies, she must pass on her powers." She told me. (bs-chan: now, who the hell made up that rule!?) (liz-chan: Evil Squaresoft!) Ultimecia nodded and a force moved between them, knocking Squall back a few steps. Ultimecia collapsed and disappeared, back into time. So this is how my life gets screwed into a never-ending cycle.   
  
Matron-Edea-looked up at him. "You're the boy from the future." She stated. I nodded.   
  
The boy in question ran back, completely oblivious to what had just happened. "I couldn't find her." He stated sadly. Then he looked up at me curiously. "Who are you?" He demanded.   
  
"He is just leaving. You know how to get back, don't you?" Matron asked.   
  
Yeah. I know, and this time I'll get the right time too. I disappeared before them, back into time. I was greeted with the same black nothing. But this time it seemed distorted. It was gray, and I could see time waving and swirling in the distance, and now the ground turned to dry desert, cracked and thirsty for water. I curse at my luck. Where's the damn orphanage? What did I do now? Go to the future?   
  
I sighed and began walking. Hours later, or minutes or days, I'm not sure which, my legs were heavy, my arms were heavy, my wound had closed but the pain remained. I was set to keel over and sleep. Hopefully I'd never wake up again. But something in the distance caught my eye, something very out of place in this desert of time. I ran, my joints protesting the whole way and my ribs screaming in pain. I ignore them, because I was in shock. I stumbled across a girl. A beautiful girl. Her long so-white-its-almost-silver hair pooled around her pale body. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. She looked like she was just faced Ultimecia as well. Her outfit was definitely out of place, not even something that would be seen in Esthar. (Liz-chan: Have you SEEN those fashion disaster outfits? No wonder Laguna sticks with kakis and button down shirt!) (bs-chan: well, you gotta admit, its better than the older version...at least the skirts a bit longer!)  
  
I kneeled next to her slowly and picked up her wrist for a pulse. It was there, faintly. I breathed a sigh of relief. I had no idea why I was so concerned for a girl I have never seen before, but she's just so... breathtaking, and an aura of peace surrounded her. (bs-chan: i knew he had feelings inside! I KNEW IT! *starts to dance*) I cast a cure level three spell on her, hoping that it would do the trick, and it did.   
  
Her eyes slowly opened and flickered as the looked up at me. Hyne, her eyes. They were a never-ending blue sea of raw emotion that was just incredible. They were a crystal clear blue, opposed to my gray, foggy blue. They pierced my very soul, just looking in to them. And looking in to mine they were. (liz-chan: quite the poet I have become *tries to look sophisticated, but fails miserably*) (bs-chan: its ok, well all know u try.....*pats liz-chan's back)  
  
"Did it work?" She asked, sitting up slowly. (liz-chan: NO! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA--*is hit on the head with a pizza box*) (bs-chan: *holds up pizza box* HEY! IM THE EVIL ONE HERE! *looks innocently*)  
  
I narrowed my eyes in confusion. Did what work? "...what?" I asked.   
  
She gave a closer scan of me. "Is Chaos defeated?" She asked, rubbing her head.  
  
I stared at her blankly. Chaos defeated? What exactly did the Time Compression do? (bs-chan: HELLO! DUH! HOW CAN YOU GUYS BE SOO STUPID! ITS BECU-*stops as a hand goes over her mouth*) (liz-chan: BS-CHAN! You're ruining the moment! *grumbles*) (bs-chan: gomen ne readers-samas!)  
  
She seemed to sense my confusion. "Who are you?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Squall." I answered.   
  
She gave me a smile that seemed to brighten up the dreary time desert. "Cosmos." She introduced herself. "I don't suppose you've heard of Sailor Galaxia, have you?"   
  
Sailor what? I raised an eyebrow. "No." I answered.   
  
She frowned, her pale pink lips curved down in a unconscious pout, causing me to stare at her full bottom lip. What it would be like to-"how about Sailor Moon?" She asked again.   
  
I shook my head again slowly. "You ever heard of Sorceress Ultimecia?" I asked.  
  
It was her turn to look confused. "Sorceress?"   
  
"Edea?"   
  
"Who?"  
  
"Adel?" (liz-chan: scary man-woman! *Shudders*) (bs-chan: kinda like freiza???) (liz-chan: *brightens* yeah! perfect couple!) (bs-chan: now we just have to figure out a way to set them up *starts thinkin*)  
  
"Uh..."   
  
I sighed. We were getting nowhere fast. I looked up and gasped. I stood, wincing in pain, and looked out over the desert. Or lack thereof. We were on the edge of a cliff. I can swear that there was endless desert a moment ago. I turned around and was greeted with more cliffs. Damn Time Compression.   
  
Cosmos stood as well, and looked around confused. "How did we get here?" She asked.   
  
I looked down at her; she came up to under my chin in height. Maybe with her concentration added to mine, we can get out of this infernal place. I grabbed her hand and closed my eyes, concentrating with all my might. Orphanage. Orphanage. Quistis. Zell. Selphie. Irivne. I could feel myself shifting through time again.   
  
I opened my eyes when I heard a familiar voice singing: "Ulty go BOOM! Ulty go BOOM! Now we find Squally! Now we find Squally! Ulty go boom, boom, BOO-SQUALL!" I was tackled to the ground by a short, brown haired, walking caffeine pill named Selphie, I felt Cosmos hand being ripped out of my grip as I tumbled down and moaned in pain as Selphie sat on my wounds. "SQUALL! We've been looking for you! We've been SOOOOOO incredibly worried! Rinoa started bawling! Then Angelo! I'm so glad I found you! GUUUUUUUUUUYS! I FOUND HIM! HE'S WITH SOME PRETTY GIRL!" Selphie boomed over the plains outside of the orphanage.   
  
I heard Rinoa's "WHAT?!" (bs-chan: reminds me of relena's HEEEEEEEEEROOOOO! *shudders*) (liz-chan: relena and rinoa could pass as cousins...) (bs-chan: scary, ne?) (liz-chan: *nods*) about half a mile away and I couldn't help but smirk, even though my chest was on fire. But by the time the gang gathered around me I felt drugged and drowsy, my exhausted state finally took over and I closed my eyes knowing I'd finally found my friends, and I drifted off with crystal blue eyes burned into my memory.   
  
~~^~~ Haruka's POV  
  
I looked around. I saw all of them! Michi-chan, Hota-chan, Rei-chan, Mina-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan, and Kone-wait a minute! WHERE'S KONEKO!?  
  
"WHERE IS KONEKO!?" I roared. Michiru gasped and looked around. Hotaru narrowed her eyes. Rei closed her eyes. Minako fell to the floor. Makoto punched the air. (bs-chan: strangely reminds me of zell....) And Ami was typing away quickly on her Mercurian computer.  
  
I growled as realization hit me. "SETSUNA NO BAKA! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! OR I WILL COME TO YOU!"  
  
he came, but looked irritated and extremely frantic. She looked over to me with wary eyes. "Please, Haruka, make this quick, I have a lot of problems back at the time gates."  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS KONEKO!?" I screamed.  
  
"I can't say," she replied.  
  
I walked up to her and growled. "Tell me now!"  
  
Like I said, I can't say."  
  
I glared darkly, pulling the Space Sword along Setsuna's neckline, I had enough with her cryptic ways. "Tell me NOW where the HELL Koneko is!" (bs-chan: haruka.....did that? OMG! I AM SO AMAZED! AND I EVEN THOUGHT OF THE IDEA!) (liz-chan: but i wrote it! Well, just that line...) (bs-chan: ya she wrote it....but it was still my idea)  
  
"It would be smart to take that down, Haruka. If you kill me now, you would never be able to find hime. Even I do not know where she is." my grip loosened. "I was to the point of figuring it out." The Senshi's eyes widened.  
  
"But, how!?" Minako gasped.  
  
"It seems that when hime defeated Chaos, there was a dazzling display of energy, and in another dimension, there was another display. And since they were at the exact same time. A shift in time came. Sucking the two who created the energy into a time compression."  
  
"So, our hime could be in any dimension in the whole entire time warp!?" Ami asked. (bs-chan: she seems to always be the first to understand....) (liz-chan: must be the extra brain power) (bs-chan: but she's our genius!)  
  
"Yes," Setsuna uttered. "I'm sorry. I must get back to the time gates to figure this out."  
  
"Take me," Hotaru quietly demanded.  
  
"No, I can-"  
  
"You know very well that you can. And you know you must. I must speak to my father, Coronus anyway. He could help us."  
  
Setsuna sighed and created a portal, and before I could do anything about it, she and Hotaru had already stepped through.  
  
I then screamed out in rage, "WHERE ARE YOU KONEKO!?!?!?!?"  
  
~~^~~  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
liz: wasn't that great? Expect more... uh... expect more... *looks at bs-chan* when?   
  
babyserenity: expect more when liz-chan gets off her lazy ass and starts to write some of her parts!   
  
Liz: *bristles* just because i slack on alll of my other stories doesn't mean i'll... eh heh, ^-^ wish me luck minna! But i did do all the FFVIII stuff (i'm a ffviii junkie!)   
  
babyserenity: aaaand IIII did all the stuff w/ the senshi.....yup mes did! except part of the time w/ pluto! and that one line in the last scene!   
  
babyserenity: MOTH! ABOVE YOUR HEAD! LIZ-CHAN!   
  
Liz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *dives below computer desk* *whispers* is it gone? KAMIKAZI MOOOOTH!   
  
babyserenity: *gets out her magical fork* GOOO MAGICAL FORK! *watches as it lies there* a-hem......*starts poking it*   
  
liz: *rolls eyes* is it supposed to work?   
  
babyserenity: it did on the advertisements! picks fork up and bangs it on the desk*   
  
liz: you and that catalouge! well readers, expect more sooooon! and Review!   
  
babyserenity: BAI-BAI! *waves*  
  
liz: REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter Two

Liz-chan: Well, here's the second chapter, and it only took... what, like a decade to get out? *shrugs* and of course bs-chan is going to blame ME for it being late!! bs-chan: yes. work slave! liz-chan: see?! oh well. GOMEN NASAI/I'M VERY SORRY/LO SIENTO!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: making no profit off of Sailor Moon and Final Fantasy VIII, nor do we own them!  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Pinku Saffiru's POV   
  
The tall black spirals, the old clock tower, the grand halls, the intricate statues, the library housing thousands of books, and even the grand chapel and gardens. All gone. A boy no older than seventeen reduced my mother's castle to rubble. He was a SeeD as well. My mother spent her entire life hunting down all the SeeDs and here she is, slaughtered by a SeeD that lived near a hundred years before. I will take revenge for this humiliating defeat.   
  
I turned to my mother's knight. He's tall, blonde, muscular, and extremely pissed off at the moment. "I need a knight, to take revenge." I told him steadily.   
  
He glared at me. "Hell no! I was brainwashed into serving your mother and there isn't a chance in the seventh pit of Hell you're going to get me as well!" He growled and whirled around. "I'm heading home, where Rajin and Fujin worship me and all is right in the world!" He announced and marched over to the Ellone Machine. He growled again at me before disappearing back to his own time.   
  
I sighed thoughtfully. Seifer was no good anyways; my mother had already used up all his potential. I sat thoughtfully on a fallen gargoyle statue. I need a knight, but where could I get one that was willing to be devoted to me and rule all of time? I looked thoughtfully at the Ellone Machine and a grin spread across my pale face. I stood quickly and rushed over to it, preparing to use it for a dimensional travel. I quickly twisted the knobs that became familiar to me when visiting my father. I set the time a thousand years before my father lived and felt the familiar whirl as the machine began to work.   
  
~~~^~~~ Setsuna's POV  
  
I winced, I could just feel Haruka screaming her lungs out and thrashing about their dimension, out of pure frustration.   
  
I opened the portal and stepped out into the Time Gates. The first thing I noticed was that almost everything was back to normal. I guess all that energy, which was collected in the two different dimensions, is finally wearing out.  
  
But that still meant that I had to go. I dreaded it. Of course I did. Who wouldn't dread the God of Time if you messed up guarding it. Great, he's going to take my post away from me. What good Time Keeper am I!?  
  
Hotaru seemed to be reading my thoughts, "Don't worry, he won't take your position away from you. He'll just warn you not to mess up again, and to fix it before he changes his mind." She grinned darkly and looked into the different dimensions, looking for her hime. "It appears that she's not in this one." She said pointing to one. In it there was a child, he had black pointy hair, and was defeating a guy named Cell.  
  
We continued forward. Saying which dimensions were possibilities, and which ones weren't. After passing the last dimension, which was the 1321st one, we saw a huge winding staircase, which went up, farther than the eye could see.   
  
I rolled my eyes, thinking. Well I guess this is why not many people ever go to him. The Senshi of Destruction and I started up the stairs  
  
~~~^~~~ Usagi's POV  
  
To say Rinoa didn't like me is the biggest understatement of the millennium. The second she ran up to Squall in that field she was glaring me down like I was this Ultimecia person. And she has glares that rival Haruka's. So I stayed transformed as Cosmos, just to be on the safe side. Then Selphie started to sing: "Squally is alive! He kicked ass! Now he needs a cure! And we get loads of cash!" Apparently she had trouble rhyming with ass.   
  
So here I am, in Balamb Garden, apparently it's a school that teaches students how to be mercenaries. Pretty weird, eh? Currently, I'm in the infirmary. I'm determined not to leave Squall's side until he wakes up. I feel safe, warm, around him, something that I felt with Mamoru, err Mamo-chan, except stronger, much stronger, even though he is unconscious at the moment suffering from fatal wounds. The doctor, such a kind old woman, has been keeping everybody out of the infirmary, except me. She seems to understand Squall is my link into this world and I don't mean to leave his side for even a second. Not until I know what's going on and how I got in that Time Compression.   
  
So I've been in this infirmary for thirty-six hours. The people of this "Garden" are planning a grand party, it will start the second Squall is able to attend. Squall doesn't strike me as the party type. Or even the wallflower type. He strikes me as the rather-go-skinny-dipping-in-lava-then-go-to-a-party type.   
  
The medicine of this time is so advanced, apparently, they blend magic into the herbs and wounds heal amazingly fast. The doctor has been using level three cure spells with Squall, she told me he should wake up any time now.   
  
I laid my head down on the cot that Squall is lying on. I've only gotten a few hours of sleep since Squall found me in the Time Compression. I thought dimly of my Senshi and if they are okay. Poor Haruka must be ripping heads off to find out where I am. I smiled wryly to myself. Squall's soft and even breathing lulled me to close my eyes.  
  
"Serenity." He breathed quietly.   
  
My eyes snapped open and I turned to him. He was still sound asleep. "Squall?" I asked quietly. How could he know my name? I told him my name was Cosmos! And even if I told him my name I would have said Usagi!   
  
A few strands of brown hair were in Squall's closed eyes. I brushed them aside slowly, still pondering how he knew my name. My real name.   
  
~~~^~~~ Setsuna's POV  
  
I stopped for a second to catch my breath, and I looked up at the huge doorway in front of us, bigger than my time gate. Sailor Saturn walked up to the doors and opened them. I took another deep breath and walked inside with her.  
  
"Welcome, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto," a voice inside the darkness spoke. "I know exactly what you came here for, both of you. And if you don't mind, child, if I deal with Sailor Pluto's problem first."  
  
Saturn nodded her head, "Of course not, father."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, state your problem."  
  
"Well, sir, it seems that two huge collections of energies from two dimensions came at the exact same time, and it created a time compression, taking the two who made the energy into it," I waited for his nod before I continued. "Just a little while after though, it let up, and now we cannot find the two with the powers."  
  
"Sailor Pluto, state their names."  
  
I nodded and a picture of Princess Serenity's face appeared, "From dimension 1, Lunarian Royalty, Code Number 35, Princess Serenity," the entity in the darkness gasped. A picture then of Squall came onto the scene, next to Serenity's. "And from dimension 594, Balamb, Code Number 841545, Squall Leonheart."  
  
"A mercenary and a princess. And how could you let this happen?"  
  
"I'm very sorry sir, but there was nothing I could do to prevent it," I lied. Great, I hope he doesn't realize that I wasn't watching that dimension.  
  
"Very well then, Sailor Pluto. Leave my hall and go back to finding our Lunarian Princess. Saturn, a word?"  
  
I sighed in relief and walked back down the winding staircase.  
  
~~~^~~~ Haruka's POV  
  
I growled. Stupid Pluto. That son of a bitch! Leaving us here to ponder the whereabouts of our princess!  
  
How dare she!  
  
"Let's go, there's no use in searching for her," Michiru stated. I winced, my beloved Michi-koi too!?  
  
"Rei-chan, Mina-chan, and I will go back to the temple," Ami notified, "Where the three of us will try to figure out her whereabouts with our technology and fire reading."  
  
I nodded, we had to do something than just sit around here! "And so Michi-koi, Mako-chan, and I will search around the town, finding clues."  
  
The others agreed and I watched as Rei, Minako, and Ami went the opposite way as Michiru, Makoto, and I.  
  
"Ok, Mako-chan, you head for the city! Ruka-koi will scout around the outsides of Tokyo with her car! And I will-" my Michi-koi was cut off by the usual scream. We nodded and ran towards the park, where strangely, everything happens!  
  
"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER!" I stuck out my henshin wand.  
  
"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!" Michi-koi pulled hers out.  
  
"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!" Mako-chan brought hers into the air.  
  
"MAKE UP!" we screamed together.  
  
I rolled my eyes as the sand overflowed my body. I noticed my leotard was already on, good! I brought my hand up to my hair, and flicked it partially, and the rest of my outfit came. I turned around and stuck out my left hand, my right staying at my hip.  
  
I watched as my Michi-koi was flooded with water, and electricity sparkled around Mako-chan.  
  
~~~^~~~ Squall's POV  
  
I woke up with a headache the size of Eden. Apparently, Griever was trying to make room for himself in my mind, and it was painful. Maybe I have too many GFs in my mind. Nah. Or maybe it was that dream that is giving me such a headache. It was very weird, and I don't even remember much now. I do remember the name Serenity. Who she is, I haven't the slightest idea. I think Hyne was in my dream as well. Something about Hyne telling me about… about… something. Something about Serenity. I put my hand over my head so I was in my classic thinking pose. Damn my short, GF eaten, memory span.   
  
I heard a soft sigh next to me and opened my eyes curiously. Probably Rinoa telling me how scared she was or how unfeeling I am-Nope. Cosmos. She seemed to have felt my eyes on her and she looked up at me. She smiled in relief.   
  
"Good Morning." She greeted.  
  
I sat up stiffly. "How long have I been out?" I asked.  
  
"Thrity-seven hours." She replied.   
  
"Damn." I felt my chest; my wounds were healed and faded.   
  
"Squall..." Cosmos began hesitantly.  
  
"...Yes?" I asked curiously.   
  
"While you were sleeping... you said, Serenity, who is she?" She asked carefully.  
  
I looked her in the eye. She seemed to be hiding something and I could feel that how I replied would have to be said carefully.   
  
"A dream. I don't remember any of it, except the name Serenity. And Hyne. She's the first sorceress. She was telling me something about Serenity. Something important. But I don't remember." I shook my head sadly and asked my GFs in they remembered my dream. They replied no, they were trying to make room for Griever. Leave it to me to try and stuff the most powerful GF in my mind.   
  
"Oh." She seemed relieved and disappointed all at once.   
  
"Squall, good to see you up." Dr. Kadowaski came into the small cubical where my cot was.  
  
I nodded a greeting. "Am I okay?" I asked, flexing my legs.   
  
She smiled down on me. "Always are. Congratulations Squall, you save the world, get mortally wounded, get lost in time, and recover from it all in a day and a half. I must tell you, Miss Cosmos here never left your side for a second." I looked over at Cosmos. She blushed lightly. "Now that you're up, Cid will want to give you an award. He's also throwing a gigantic party in your and the others honor."   
  
I sighed. A party. Hyne! I just saved everyone's ass! I just want to go to sleep for a week straight! I nodded to Dr. Kadowaski and she walked out of the small cubicle. I then turned to Cosmos. Cosmos... doesn't that mean universe? Interesting name. Then again, my name is Squall.   
  
"Want to attend a party with me?" I asked in a pleading tone, which, of course, didn't sound any different then my normal tone.   
  
Cosmos seemed to pick up my tone. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Aren't parties supposed to be fun? You make it sound like swimming in a land fill." She smiled at me.   
  
Wow.   
  
Her smile is worse than a brain-freeze. But better. Like a Mountain Dew Slurpie brain-freeze. "You've never been to a SeeD party then." I commented dryly.   
  
She giggled lightly, sounding like silver bells. Oh Hyne, if I don't stop thinking like this I might start singing like a pitiful, little, lovelorn fool.   
  
"Do you think you can stand?" She asked, concern showing in her eyes.   
  
I set my feet on the floor and sat up. I felt faint and nauseous, like I'd just been put through a blender. I slowly stood to my feet and Cosmos looked ready to assist me when I held up a hand. "I'm feeling good."   
  
She looked disbelieving. "Are you sure?"   
  
I nodded. "I've felt worse. Ultimecia was no worse than a bad day with Seifer." I smiled dryly to myself. Hyne, I miss that malicious bastard.  
  
"Seifer?" She asked curiously.   
  
"Sparring partner and rival." I explained. She nodded.   
  
I took an unsteady step and the pounding in my head heightened from a dull roar to a stampede of Lunar Cry monsters.   
  
"Still doing okay?" She asked watching me.   
  
"Still good." I nodded and took a few more steps towards the door. A few more steps and I was out into the hallway, with Cosmos inches from my side.   
  
"SQUALL! DUDE! You're okay!" Zell bounced up like he drank too many jolts again.   
  
"Hey Zell." I greeted, pressing a hand to my forehead to keep my brain from jumping out of my head.   
  
"You look like shit. Cid is planning this killer party, tonight, in your honor! Well, ours too, since you, err we, kicked Ulty's ass!" He grinned.   
  
"Thanks Zell, all I want right now is a shower."   
  
Zell sniffed the air and made a face of disgust. "Yeah, definitely a shower first!"   
  
  
  
"SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLY!" I winced as HER voice pierced the air and her footsteps echoed down the hall. I only tolerate Selphie calling me Squally because, well, she's Selphie. But Rinoa? I shuddered. She leaped onto me in glee and glared in hatred at Cosmos. Rinoa jealous? GOOD! Wait, not good, this could cause her to redouble her efforts to 'snare' me. Crap.  
  
~~~^~~~ Haruka's POV  
  
I ran with Jupiter and Neptune to where we heard the screams. Being the Senshi of Wind, I sprinted ahead of them and darted through the mob of crazed lunatics running from the danger.   
  
My eyes widened when I reached my destination, "What the hell!?"  
  
By the time Neptune and Jupiter came, I got a good look at the enemy. It was, by far, the most disturbing one of all. After the yaoi ones, the yuri didn't bother her, being one herself. But now back to the point. It growled and showed its massive teeth to her, and she paled knowing she was going up against an amazing foe. The Tyrannosaurus Rex!   
  
Jupiter growled and brought her hand back, sparkling with electricity and brought it forward just as she was slammed into by the dinosaur's tail. She flew back and landed in the lake. The second her hand hit the water everything wet within it was immediately electrocuted, including herself.  
  
I winced inwardly and watched as my Michi-koi, as Neptune, sent a blast at the thing. Hopefully knocking some pain into it. Our foe growled in anger and swung its tail around, knocking her into a park bench. She hit dead center and broke the wooden bench as if she were a power breaker.  
  
~~~^~~~ Mamoru's POV  
  
What the Hell happened? And why do I feel like I drank a whole bottle of Vodka? I rubbed why eyes slowly and sat up. Okay. I was on a plane... and then... something happened... "Man, I need a Tylenol." I mumbled and stretched again, the pounding only worsened.   
  
"Cure."   
  
A bright, bluish white light surrounded me and my headache disappeared. My eyes widened as I saw a woman standing above me, hands on hips, and smiling... a smile that sent my senses on full alert. "Who the Hell are you? And where am I?"   
  
"No thank you?" Her impossible red lips pouted. "You are in my father's lair. Well, what will be his Tokyo lair in a thousand years." Her eyes narrowed. "And I am Pinku Saffiru, daughter of Ultimecia and Prince of Nemesis, Demando."   
  
"D-Demando?" My eyes widened and I shot up from the tattered mattress I had been laying on. "What? Where is he?" I looked around for the silver haired prince that tried to steal my ticket to King of the World.   
  
"Silly boy, he isn't even born yet." She laughed and I shuddered at the sound.  
  
My eyes narrowed. "Then how are you here?"   
  
"What?" She asked innocently. "Never heard of time travel? I believe you have employed this tactic before, going to the future, seeing your future position... a position that was so grand that you went back to that whiny, annoying, little brat you call a girlfriend." She scorned Usagi's name with venom that surprised me.   
  
"Holding a grudge?" I asked casually.   
  
She 'humphed' and narrowed her eyes. "That can be discussed later. Right now, I have a proposition for you."   
  
"A proposition?" Mamoru asked interested.  
  
~~~  
  
To Be Continued... (liz-chan: too bad we can't make the words appear like they do in Outlaw Star, that always amused me)   
  
expect the next chapter when bs-chan tells me what to write!!! 


End file.
